Door knockers have been used for decades and are typically attached to the front surface of a residential door. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 602,573 to Coggeshall. Although these door knockers have taken on a variety of different configurations, the prior art has not provided a door knocker in which the knocker piece itself is in the form of an alpha character.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved door knocker and one in which there is provided a front display piece that is in the form of an alpha character piece.